bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja na Soul Society
| obrazek=300px | początek=Przybycie do Karakury | koniec=Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Sōsuke Aizen | miejsce=Karakura, Soul Society | rezultat=*Gin Ichimaru i Sosuke Aizen najeżdżają na prawdziwą Karakurę. *Aizen niszczy Kototsū. *Ichigo Kurosaki jest szkolony przez Isshina Kurosakiego na temat "Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō". *Sosuke Aizen i Gin Ichimaru spotykają Tatsuki Arisawę i Keigo Asano. *Rangiku Matsumoto przybywa, by zmierzyć się z Ginem. *Gin atakuje i śmiertelnie rani Aizena. *Aizen regeneruje się, transformuje i zabija Gina. *Ichigo przybywa do prawdziwej Karakury z nieprzytomnym Isshinem i konfrontuje się z Aizenem. *Ichigo łatwo zatrzymuje wszystkie ataki Aizena w walce. *Aizen przekształca się ponownie i atakuje Ichigo, który używa "Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō". *Aizen traci moc na komendę Hōgyoku i zostaje zapieczętowany przez Kisuke Uraharę. *Ichigo traci moce Shinigami i staje się normalnym człowiekiem. |bitwy=Przybycie do Karakury, Gin Ichimaru kontra Sōsuke Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Sōsuke Aizen |strona1=*Sōsuke Aizen (zapieczętowany) *Gin Ichimaru † *Ichigo Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Wicekapitan Rangiku Matsumoto *Tatsuki Arisawa *Keigo Asano *Mizuiro Kojima *Chizuru Honshō *Michiru Ogawa *Don Kanonji *Zennosuke Kurumadani }} Inwazja na Soul Society jest konfliktem zbrojnym, spowodowanym przez Sōsuke Aizena i Gina Ichimaru, którzy udali się do prawdziwej Karakury znajdującej się w Soul Society. Prolog Po pokonaniu swoich przeciwników w sztucznej Karakurze, Aizen i Gin zmierzają przez Dangai do prawdziwej Karakury znajdującej się w Soul Society. Kiedy na ich drodze pojawia się Kōtotsu, Gin pośpiesza Aizena, bowiem nawet on nie jest w stanie nic z nim zrobić. Nic bardziej mylnego, Sōsuke wychodzi ze zderzenia bez szwanku, a Kōtotsu zostaje zniszczone. Aizen zaprasza zaskoczonego Ichimaru, by wkroczyć do prawdziwej Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 407, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Ojciec zachęca syna do uratowania Karakury Wracając do sztucznej Karakury, Isshin Kurosaki dokuśtykawszy do Ichigo mówi, że muszą pokonać Aizena. Chłopak stwierdza, że nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić posiadając tak małe Reiatsu. Isshin motywuje go mówiąc, że w przeciwnym wypadku całe miasto zostanie zniszczone, a jego przyjaciele umrą, po czym otwiera Senkaimon.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 407, strony 7-12 Tymczasem w Soul Society, Aizen zauważa, że zboczyli trochę z kursu. Gin przyznaje, że zabrzmiało to tak, jakby to była jego wina, a to przez jego zabawy z Kōtotsu. Aizen przyznaje mu rację i zmierza na piechotę do Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 407, strony 13-14 [[Plik:Jinzen 302.jpg|thumb|left|190px|Ichigo uprawiający Jinzen]] Biegnąc przez Dangai, Isshin spostrzega, że nie ma tu śladu po Kōtotsu. Wykorzystując jego nieobecność, Isshin zamierza nauczyć Ichigo Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 407, strony 15-19 Wczesne etapy thumb|left|190px|[[Keigo i Tatsuki niosą koleżanki]] Budząc się w Karakurze, Keigo Asano zauważa, że wszyscy śpią na ulicach. Biegnąc, znajduję Tatsuki Arisawę, która wcześniej odnalazła śpiących Chizuru Honshō i Michiru Ogawę. W tym samym czasie Gin i Aizen wkraczają na obrzeża miasta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 408 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo walczy z Tensą Zangetsu Ichigo budzi się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie zalanym wodą i spotyka Tensę Zangetsu, który go atakuje i nie ma zamiaru nauczyć Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Szydząc z rozpaczy Ichigo, wyciąga z jego wnętrza Hollowa. Tymczasem w Karakurze, Aizen znajduje Keigo i Tatsuki. Dziewczyna krzyczy, by Keigo uciekał.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 409-410 thumb|left|190px|[[Rangiku ratuje Dona Kanonjiego i Tatsuki]] W wewnętrznym świecie Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo i Tensa Zangetsu łączą się, jako jedna moc Kurosakiego. W Karakurze, Aizen szykuje się do zabicia Tatsuki, lecz przerywa mu Don Kanonji, który staje się nowym celem. Oboje są uratowani poprzez przybycie wicekapitan Rangiku Matsumoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 411 Środkowe etapy thumb|right|[[Gin przystawia miecz Rangiku]] Kiedy Rangiku każe Kanonjiemu uciekać, Gin pyta Aizena czy może zamienić słówko ze starą znajomą. Sōsuke jest przychylny, więc Ichimaru zabiera Matsumoto w inne miejsce, gdzie ucina sobie z nią krótką pogawędkę. Przystawia jej miecz do gardła i mówi, że sprawia same kłopoty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 412, strony 7-14 thumb|left|190px|Ichimaru zdradza [[Aizena]] Wracając do Aizena, Gin twierdzi, że pozbył się już Rangiku. Sōsuke jest zaskoczony; myślał, że łączy ich jakieś uczucie. Ichimaru zaprzecza i porównuje się do węża. Niespodziewanie, chwyta za miecz Aizena i przebija jego klatkę piersiową. Następnie wyjaśnia, że aby uwolnić się spod działania Kyōki Suigetsu, należy dotknąć jej ostrza, nim zacznie działać hipnoza absolutna i dzięki temu tylko on, z Gotei 13, jest w stanie go zabić. Wyjaśnia także działanie jego Bankai; nie jest to, jak wcześniej mówił, zdolność wydłużania się, ale trucizna, która całkowicie rozpuszcza komórki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 414, strony 3-20 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo przybywa do prawdziwej Karakury Kiedy Gin zabiera Hōgyoku, Aizen emanuje niesamowitym Reiatsu i wkracza w nową formę ewolucji. Mówi, że nawet jeśli Ichimaru trzyma Hōgyoku, to ono i tak należy do niego, po czym zabija swojego dawnego sprzymierzeńca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 415, strony 6-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 416, strony 6-11 Na miejsce przybywa Rangiku, która płacze nad umierającym przyjacielem. Gin przeprasza ją za wszystko, a chwilę potem pojawia się Ichigo niosący Isshina na ramieniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 416, strony 14-17 Końcowe etapy Gdy Ichigo upewnia się, że z Yuzu i Karin wszystko w porządku, Aizen spostrzega, że od chłopaka wcale nie czuć Reiatsu. Widząc siłę w oczach Kurosakiego, Gin zostawia resztę w jego rękach. Ichigo chwyta Aizena i zabiera go w dalsze miejsce, aby nikt nie ucierpiał na skutek ich walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 417 Podczas walki, Aizen mówi o swojej ewolucji i mocach, które zdobył. Kiedy Ichigo blokuje jego cios gołą ręką, Sōsuke używa Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi z pełną mocą, jednakże i to nie przynosi efektu. Ichigo udaje się zranić przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418 Aizen ponownie ewoluuje, a Kurosaki decyduje się zakończyć walkę. Używa Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō, co wiąże się z utratą mocy Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 419-420 Następstwa Odniesienia en:Invasion of Soul Society Kategoria:Wydarzenia